


圣诞

by 一心一意爱禹哲 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 圣诞节, 展白吧大逃猜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E4%B8%80%E5%BF%83%E4%B8%80%E6%84%8F%E7%88%B1%E7%A6%B9%E5%93%B2
Summary: 百度展白吧2014圣诞节大逃猜活动作品





	圣诞

他受伤的额头被细发掩盖，被血凝固的头发间露出可怕的伤痕，我伸出手想要撩起他的头发，他却像一只受伤的鹿，瞪大了眼睛躲开了。  
我知道他在害怕什么，打伤他的，不是别人就是我。他的额头狠狠地磕在柱子上，鲜血已经向下滑落，浸染了半面脸。  
掏出纸巾的瞬间，他突然起身跑走，远远的停下来回头看我。我知道他很伤心，我也很伤心，但是我不能有半点手软的意思。  
身边的女人咧嘴大笑，似乎还夸赞着我，然而我没空理会这些，只想去追他。这个女人笑够了，就用她那张涂红的嘴唇说着什么。  
当然我回到家，他蜷缩在沙发的一角安稳的睡着，额头上的伤疤有些感染，变得可怕。桌子上摆着平安夜我给他的苹果，只咬了一口便放在桌子上了。原本是希望他平平安安，我却伤他。我搞不清自己的想法，如果这亲情与爱情里面，我可能无法选择，而他和自己之间，选择的是他。  
我本无意伤他，可失手将他甩到柱子上，是我的错，我看着他，心疼不已。  
悄悄的靠近沙发，他像是感到了我的存在一样，轻哼一声，翻身将头靠在我的腿上，双手搂住我的腰。不知是不是牵到伤口，他皱着眉，表情很痛苦。  
时间默默的跳到圣诞节。他说过，圣诞节是他最喜欢的节日，因为这个节日本身就很温暖。他喜欢一切温暖的事情，大概因为他的生活太令人心寒。  
清晨的阳光微微亮，窗外被白雪覆盖而显得素净。他睁开眼看到我，只是微微一笑而后起身走向厨房，仿佛一切都没有发生过。  
有人说，治愈爱的最好方式就是加倍去爱。或许他用这温柔对待这残酷的世界，只是为了自己会被这世界温柔相待。  
我牵起他的手，轻轻落吻在被我包扎好了的伤口上，环住他的身体，紧紧的锁在怀里。


End file.
